


Icy Veins

by Lurch



Series: Murderous Lover [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Character Death, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurch/pseuds/Lurch
Summary: This is pure smut tbh.I was told I should write more Shape/Jake stuff. So I did. Consensual this time.Also: Michael and Jake are both very gay.





	Icy Veins

A long long time ago, far before the fog came and dragged him into this purgatory, Jake Park lived a lonely but fulfilled life close to a deep and dark forest in Colorado. Away from technology and the touch of another human being he spent his days as one with nature and woodland creatures.  
No pressure applied to him by his strict father, only a mother looking after him once in a while.

Of course by now this life was long past him as he struggled to survive from day to day...or as a matter of fact, from trial to trial.  
She, the deity they knew as 'The Entity', seemed to enjoy tormenting him and his fellow victims by forcing every one of them to participate in, for lack of a better word, games that were just dreadful.  
Everytime she called upon them it was a matter of either dying, only to be brought back to the campfire, or escape and be done with it for the day.  
No one truly ever escaped.  
At first they were seven, including the monsters in the fog.  
Seven poor souls trapped to please some mysterious goddess in her perverted distortion of reality. More joined them, fear and confusion written clearly on each of their faces.

What would have brought any person an annoyed look if phrased just three years ago was now sadly a truth Jake could no longer ignore: He missed home, missed his father, mother and Waylon, his older brother. Sunken into himself the Saboteur loomed on the log, staring deeply into the campfire, lost in thought.  
From his left, Quentin tugged on his shoulder. The kid was brave, albeit still a bit nervous during trials when it was eerie the first few minutes.  
Only now he felt the calling. It was time.

As they, Jake, Quentin, David and Nea gathered together for their next trial the Saboteur silently prayed not to face The Spirit again. That Katana wielding girl just creeped him out way more than any of the others ever could, besides maybe The Shape. Jake visibly shuddered, biting his lower lip in thought of him. A deep blush creeped up his neck, quickly hidden by the fluffy scarf around his pale neck. If the others only knew just how much he betrayed them occasionally.  
When the fog came and everything faded to black like so many times before Jake let out a shallow breath, tightly clutching the shiny grey box in his hand.

In what felt like a heartbeat, he could open his eyes again to reveal today's playground.  
Before he even saw it, he could already feel the biting cold of Mount Ormond.  
From somewhere to his right, the Raven heard someone curse in what sounded like swedish. A few seconds later, Nea came to him, shaking and shivering in her sleeveless top and hotpants.  
„Fuck this already.“ she muttered as the two of them sat down at the first generator.  
The Saboteur remained quiet, although chuckling to himself at her cussing. It sure was icy for someone dressed as unfitting for such weather as her. David, in his newly found love for a no-shirt-look would probably agree.  
Glances here and there gave away no sign of their current challenger, overall it was dangerously quiet. A spark of both hope and dread sparked within Jakes chest.  
Another Generator, the one inside the resort Jake believed, sprung back to life but there was yet nothing indicating murderous presence. Normally there was at least something to give away who they were facing, be it traps scattered around the area, the sound of a chainsaw or the wheezing, quite painfully sounding screech they all feared to hear whenever they had a trial. In all seriousness, no one wanted to 'play' against the floating abomination they called a Nurse.  
Their own generator was nearly done, within another few seconds it too enlightened their surrounding. The two survivors fistbumped, something Nea had gotten him used to do, and were about to go their seperate ways when they heard the familiar simple piano notes that always managed to send a chill down his spine. Both froze on the spot, looking around frantically for the soulless white mask although with different feelings in their hearts.  
With disappointment Jake came to the realisation The Shape was not here.

Not too far away a few crows got startled and flew off, quickly followed by a sprinting Quentin who was tightly clutching his side, sleeve soaked with red liquid.  
The red light followed close behind, breath coming in clouds from the mouth-slit of the mask.  
For a brief moment, the Shape stopped. He wasn't directly facing the Saboteur, yet said one knew he was being looked at. It was some sort of dance almost every time the two of them ended up in a trial together. Carefully avoiding each other for as long as they could, until every single of the others was either dead or had fled the trial, only to hungrily melt together in passionate love making where ever they were when they finally had some time alone.  
Quentin, whimpering and whining from the pain on his side by now had the Shape quite literally breathing down his neck. When trying to vault a window, he'd beed forcefully yanked backwards by his jacket and thrown onto the killers shoulder. Kicking and screaming he was brought to the nearest meathook while Jake and Nea hid behind a wall, huddled so closely together their shoulders touched.

Neither of them saw where Michael went once Quentin was hooked. Jake dared to creep up to his friend and unhook him, the snow creaking underneath his feet with every step he took. With great effort he lifted the younger one up to pull him off. Movement to his left made him look in this direction. Before he could even scream to her, the Shape was right behind Nea, who'd been observing everywhere but behind herself and now had to face the consequences.  
The Killer raised his knife, accompanied by the loud, aggressive tune as he grabbed Nea by her throat and without any hesitation plunged the weapon deeply into her, completely ignoring her clawing and hitting before he threw her lifeless body away and glanced up at Jake, definetly smirking the tiniest bit underneath white. The Raven winced and sped off, only hoping Quentin would manage to escape for now. He didn't stop once, sprinting until he reached the shack where, inside, at least a bit protected from winds by the walls, sat David on another generator, shivering and shaking just as Nea had.  
The Englishman looked up at the arrival of his fellow survivor and nodded. „Nea's dead.“ Jake simply stated, earning himself raised eyebrows from the other male but no comment.  
Another bloodcurling screech made both men flinch, causing an explosion to errupt from the engine they were trying to fix. „Bloody crap.“ David muttered. Myers must have gotten Quentin too.  
With only two generators done and two dead teammates there was no way Jake would be able to get David out of this trial alive.  
They decided to scatter, hearing the killer approach already to investigate the noises they made.  
Jake managed to sneak away without being further noticed and quietly entered the resort, just to warm up a little bit. A chest sat underneath what seemed like it once was a cash register, just waiting to be rummaged through. The Raven ran his hand over the wooden box before searching through its contents to reveal yet another toolbox to him. It pained him a little to leave behind an object for destruction but the one he currently held in his fingers was way better than what he'd found here.  
The generator at the shack now came back to life, making it three out of five completed.  
Now, after what felt like an eternity but probably just were about two minutes, the softening tune echoed through the playground, indicating the end of Michaels rampage.

For a brief moment Jake allowed himself to rest and catch his breath. By all means, this trial was more intense like he wanted them to be. Having someone chase after you and run around in circles with them was all fine and good but even after years of suffering in purgatory, seeing and hearing how quickly it could end for them and in what brutal ways was still disturbing to witness.  
He felt so guilty for doing what he did with Myers even if he never actively hindered the progress during trials. None of the others suspected a thing between him and the killer but he was positive the Entity knew. Why did she allow this?  
Did she...enjoy watching them?  
This was even more disturbing to think about than anything else.  
The generator inside the shack startled the Saboteur out of his thoughts when it too was activated.  
With a deep sigh the Raven stood up again, ready to get the rest over with when a big hand landed on his shoulder, making him freeze up. It was simply his iron will preventing him from squealing like a little girl at this point.  
Michaels face, only half way covered by the mask, came into his peripheral vision as the older male, who'd obviously had sneaked up behind him, gently turned Jakes face to him for a short surprise kiss.

The Shape left a flabberghasted Jake, making his was back to the shack to search for the Englishman. Jake on the other hand just stood there, blushing beyond what could be considered normal and brought his hand to his still tingling lips. Curious to see if there would be a chase, the Raven followed Michael with a good distance between them.  
Hidden between a tree and a couple of rocks the Raven tried to spot his teammate. David was hurt, grunting barely audible as The Shape looked for clues to find him. Ultimately, the killer gave up for now and walked off, believing the other had gotten away.  
The two of them reunited, Jake carefully appliying makeshift bandages on his friends wounds until the bleeding stopped. „You should really start wearing clothes, man.“ he muttered, glancing at the cold hardened nipples on the others chest. David shrugged and motioned for Jake to follow him.  
„There's two generators behind that hotel-thingy. Both of them are almost ready. You go left, I go right.“ Once again, they split up.  
As instructed, the Saboteur turned left and walked along the outside wall of the resort until he reached an already rattling generator. It only needed the tiniest bit of touch to be activated, it took maybe two seconds to get it done. At the very same moment David finished his, finally powering the switches to the exit gates. In the distance he saw Michael approaching towards him, tho the taller man stopped as soon as he saw Jake and just watched, potentially drawing energy to use his power to kill David before he managed to escape.

A whispering, barely audible over the rattling sound of the engine, made him aware he now was alone with the object of his desire. If by the death of another one or not, he didn't know for sure.  
With increased heartbeat, blood rushing to his cheeks, he made his way back inside the resort. By now he was freezing, shivering with clattering teeth. Inside was an always burning fireplace so he'd be able to get at least some warmth in there.  
Tho he came inside the building to find...a nice surprise waiting for him seated on the comfy pillows around the fireplace.  
Michael Myers sat there with his knife carelessly tossed aside, his overall zipped open with its sleeves wrapped around the narrow waist, the white shirt stuck extremely tight to his abs. Now Jake felt his blood rushing again but in an entirely different direction.  
Michael lifted his head bt otherwise not moving an inch towards his quivering companion. Jake approached the other man, already halfway out of his jacket by the time he reached the warming heat radiating off of the fireplace and sat down close to him. The piece of clothing was discarded behind them. The Raven wrapped his arms around a strong neck and curled up against his lovers chest in an attempt to shake of the biting cold in his bones.  
The other one seemed to pick up on that as massive hands gently, way more gentle than he initially thought those hands could ever be, scooped the survivor up and placed him in his lap.  
Just the sensation of sitting in Michaels lap, feeling the half hard member pressing against his rear end, was enough to make Jake fully hard. Not touching another human being for years made one very sensitive to being intimate like this, even the slightest bit of affection was...almost overwhelming.  
Calloused fingers reached under the back of Jakes shirt, spreading warmth across the freezingly cold skin. The younger male reached up to Myers' mask and waited for an okay from his significant other. When there was nothing indicated disapproval, Jake proceeded to slowly pull off the blood stained latex, stopping just above the tip of his nose to reveal the others lips.  
Michael didn't waste any time and proceeded to pull his young lover into a deep, passionate kiss. Whatever Jake might have thought just before they did this for the first time, Michael was not at all the brutal, forceful partner he'd imagined him to be. Instead he was oh so very gentle, passionate and patient with Jake.

The couple shared a few more heated kisses, lips pressed against one another, moving lazily before they shifted into a different position where Jake ended up laying on his back with Michael looming over him, resting between his thighs. The killers massive errection, now fully hard, pressed against his butt. It was clear how uncomfortable the fabric must feel against his crotch. Jake felt the same way. As if his partner was able to sense the discomfort the two of them shared, he stripped off the remaining parts of his overall, revealing there was no underwear beneath as Michaels massive errection entered his field of view. „Oh my god...“ the younger one gasped audibly at the sight.  
With a bit of a rougher yank, Jakes pants were ripped off of him a well, along with his underwear. Both joined the growing pile of clothes, the only pieces remaining on their bodies were plain white T-shirts. Said Shirt was pushed up to reveal a pale chest and from both arousal and cold hardened nipples. Michael pressed his hands down on Jakes exposed body, pinching the soft pink nipples between his fingers, making the Raven whimper in anticipation for what was about to follow. „Don't tease me, please Michael...“ It was pleading, almost pathetic.  
Yet it seemed to work as he felt how his lover pressed two fingers against the Ravens mouth, urging him to part those delicate lips of his. Without hesitation Jake did as expected of him and took those long, thick fingers inside his mouth while at the same time wrapping legs around his lovers waist, locking their lower halves together. The killer grunted in response, thrusting his crotch against Jakes thigh.

Today, neither of them had any patience for longer lasting foreplay than necessary. By the time they both were warmed up to their cores by the crackling fire, Michael had three fingers buried inside his moaning lover, stretching him out in preperation for something much bigger. Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth as he kept panting and gasping desperatly, begging for more between shuddering breaths. Suddenly there was motion, Michael had pulled Jake back up with him, making the younger one sit in his lap again. The massive errection rubbed in between Jakes butt cheeks, earing Myers a gasp from his partner.  
The killer just looked at his lover, the tiniest smirk on his lips. Jake, who at this point could no longer pay attention to his surroundings, entirely missed this bit of emotion his partner had shown. The other male withdrew his fingers from the stretched hole he so desperatly wanted to bury himself in and adjusted the angle they were sitting in a bit to be more comfortable for the two of them. Rough, calloused hands found their way on Jakes lower cheeks, spreading them apart to keep the wet hole open as he pressed his massive tip against it.  
The Saboteur whimpered. It took all his willpower not to tense up.  
Slowly, to make sure not to hurt the small man in his arms, Michael pressed him down his cock, streching the already open holy even further than before.  
Even though Jake was highly resistant to pain, this made him wince and bite his lower lip, an audible hiss of discomfort left him and a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
Myers slowed down, not quite stopping yet but brought their foreheads together as if to say something along the lines of you're doing good.  
The Saboteur got hold of Myers' shoulders and took in a shaky breath. „It's okay.“ He moaned as he tried to relax his body again.  
The killer was only half way inside but Jake already felt like he was at his limit. It was always a struggle at first due to their massive difference in size but in the end, they'd always manage to make deep and occasionally bruising love to each other.  
Jakes lips were caught in such a gentle kiss, clearly showing just how much Michael loved him despite not being able to tell, he didn't even notice how he relaxed around the cock inside of him.  
Before either of them broke the kiss, Myers was balls deep inside the Raven.  
A little bump on Jakes belly was the only indicator just how big the other was stretching him.  
The Saboteur looked down, his own hard on resting between their bodies. There was never any need to touch it when they fucked, he'd come from Michaels dick alone.  
Carefully, to test the waters, the younger one started moving his hips. The resulting grunt from slightly parted lips above him was enough to encourage Jake to move faster, fucking himself hard into Myers' errection.

The couple kept this pace for a while, with the Survivor passionately riding the other ones dick. Both of them were close to the edge, Jake could tell by the way the enormous cock inside of him kept throbbing, the same way his own errection throbbed with need to release.  
Just to be a tease, the Raven decided to slow down. He too felt the need to cum but he'd be able to endure it for a bit longer than Myers, he knew this from past times they'd been together like this.  
This time though the Killer didn't feel like 'fucking around' and grabbed his boyfriend under his armpits, lifting him off of his dick entirely, only to throw him into the soft pillows, face down ass up. Jake blushed when he felt the other one line up behind him, adjusting his dick to slam himself inside again.  
The pace was brutal, would've been agonizing if he hadn't been used to having his ass fucked open by a much larger man. Michael no longer held back as he almost forcefully thrusted inside Jake, keeping his hips in a bruising grip. In an attempt to get some sort of hold, the Saboteur grabbed the pillow under his head, desperatly grasping it, biting down hard when just holding didn't help to keep his mind from going into oblivion. The pleasure was overwhelming.  
Just a mere moment before Michael spilled his seed inside Jake he wrapped an arm around the shorter man, pulling his back against his chest and together, they let go and came hard.

The Shape released his partner from his grip. Jake fell back onto the pillows, breathing heavily. Both felt the Entity growing impatient with the two of them, she wanted to prepare the next trial and wanted them to leave this playground. Michael sighed and pulled his mask back into it's rightful spot. The overall was put on quickly. Jake, too wobbly on his feet to even try and stand just watched his boyfriend getting dressed.  
Michael sat down next to him and helped him back into his clothes as well.  
Realising there was no way the Saboteur was able to walk to th exit gates, Myers simply grabbed the Raven and put him on his shoulder.  
After a short search he was able to find the hatch and gently placed Jake on the ground, merely a few feet away from it. Kissing one last time, Jake slipped through the hatch, away from the trial, away from his loved one.  
Myers closed his eyes as the Entity's fog surrounded him to bring him back into her grasp until the next trial.

 


End file.
